Stained Flower
by HakunoShibou
Summary: The stained flower is surrounded by ugly flower. As Hakai seen that, he start a judgement for the ugly flower that harm it.


**Stained Flower**

* * *

A man with white hair walks across the base to see all of his ship girls doing today. He sees Katori and Houshou that rearrange the destroyer training schedule, and then he sees Taigei with the submarines playing around at the pier.

Not long after that, he pass Bismarck and Prinz that just finished their expedition and bring back a very big haul. He smiles to them and commands them to give the report later. Both of them nods and going to their room respectively.

After that, he stops and says,

"Well... Long time no see, everyone..."

He smiles a bit towards someone. He then walks again and says,

"The condition here really calm. No wars between us and them. No blood spilt on the ocean. Nothing more."

He takes the right turn, and then he continues,

"It is really peaceful. I don't hate it. But, some part of me still hate it. You know, it really hard to explain that kind of expression right ?"

He faintly smiles. After that, he arrived at the front door and walks passed the forest. He later arrived at a very big flower field. But, something strange about the flower field there. All the flower there wither, and at the middle of the flower field, he sees three girls still watering the flower. He walks near them and says,

"So... At the end all of them dead, huh ?"

"Ah, Admiral ?!" said one of them.

Three girls over there are Shigure, Yuudachi and Akizuki. Shigure looks at him and says,

"No... all of them already..."

"Not all of them though..."

"Yes." said Yuudachi

"This beautiful white flower... Huh ?"

He looks at the flower closely and then says,

"But, still... This one show the sign of withering."

"Is that so ?" ask Akizuki quite surprised

"And also tainted..."

"..."

The man looks at the flower with some mixed feelings. He closes his eyes, until Shigure says,

"Hakai-san..."

"Don't worry about me, Shigure. It just something really bothers me." said Hakai

"It's not like your usual self. What happen ?"

"Nothing."

Hakai then takes a look and then says,

"So, I have a question."

"What is it, Admiral ?" said Akizuki

"If you are at the middle of the flower field, what do you want to see there ?"

"Of course the most beautiful flower in the garden." said Yuudachi cheerfully

"If you find it, will you pick them off or let them be ?"

"Ummm... I will pick them off." said Yuudachi again

"Then they could die peacefully at your hand."

The three destroyer suddenly looks to other ways after Hakai says that. Shigure coughs a little bit and says,

"For me... I will let them be. So, the flower can stay with it friend's."

"Then, the world will not knows about it as the flower remains hidden between the ugly flowers."

"What will you do then ?" ask Akizuki

Hakai looks at them, and smile maniacally. He then create a scythe at his hand and start cutting the withered flower. Three of them quite shocked because of Hakai's reaction. Hakai then says,

"For me... I will cut down the ugly one... As they will become an eyesore for a lot of people."

"..."

Hakai continues slash the flower, until the tainted white flower become the last flower at the flower field. Hakai then says,

"So, everyone could see the beautiful flower from the flower field."

"Hakai-san..."

"But, at the end... The flower will feels lonely, and at the end they will die too..."

"..."

Hakai then picks the flower in front of him, he smiles and smells the flower. After that, he says,

"So, I pick it up, smell the flower, and then..."

He suddenly crush the flower, and says,

"I will let this flower meet the other."

"Hakai-san..."

"The tainted flower will become an eyesore for everyone at the end. So, I end this flower loneliness at the same time. I'm a kind man, no ?"

"More or less..." said Yuudachi quite dejected after Hakai's action.

Hakai sighs a little bit and says,

"I'm sorry about the flower, but the soils and the weather here isn't suited to plant the flower."

"Hakai-san..." said Akizuki

"Haaahhh... I will find a way for three of you. Hopefully, I could find one."

"Is that so, poi ?!"

"Yes. I will."

"Thank you, Admiral !"

"No problem."

Yuudachi run off from all of them with happy face. Shigure then says,

"You don't need to do that, Hakai-san."

"No, that's what an admiral should do." said Hakai

"But..."

"Just accept that."

"Yes..."

"Ah, before I forget... Tell Anemone that I am out to rest a bit."

"Yes, sir."

"Hopefully, I could back to my usual self."

Hakai then walks away from all of them to the piers to find something at the sea.

* * *

At one naval base near Tawi-Tawi, there stationed the back up division if the Tawi-Tawi Naval commence an all out attack against Abyssal. And the one lead there is a female admiral name Murakami Chika. She is well-known as the admiral that will do harm to her own Ship Girls if the condition not on their favor. And also a lot of bad rumor about her spread across the navy ranks.

The reason she remains in navy because she is one of the experienced admiral in navy, and other admiral at main branch are still green. Shinji can't suddenly sends Admiral Saejima to there, because he still need him. So, he must cope with that until he find the suitable replacement for her.

Even though they are the front line of Humanity to fight and fend of Abyssal, the number of supply and money given by the main branch become smaller each month. The reason is simple, their base already get a lot of ration, money and supply in the past and right now a lot of base in dire need of supply. The main branch think, the number of supply already good enough for them until a big operation will come again soon.

But, as soon the message arrived at her office, she shouts really loud and says,

"Those pesky old man cut our ration again ?! Are they insane or what ?"

"Admiral, you should calm yourself for a while." said one Ship Girls

Chika looks at the girls in front of her. A girl with silver twin tails wavy hair and blue eyes stand there. She smiles towards her to calm her down. Chika then shouts to her and says,

"Since when you could talk casually with me, Kashima ?"

"About that... Ummm..."

"And since when I let you come here ? A bitch like you should know your place !"

"I'm sorry, Admiral."

"Tch... Just get out from here ! I don't want to see your face here !"

"Yes..."

"And for your punishment, your I will add your hours more ! A lot of customers will love it, Ahahahahahaha."

Kashima looks down after hearing that. She then get out from Chika's room and walks towards her rooms.

The situation there change from bad to worse after the main branch started to cut the number of money to the naval base. And Chika's alcohol addiction is the main problem since that time. The number of bills piles up everyday, and at the end Chika thinks something. She make the base become a brothel each night.

All the flower at the base already tainted by a lot of men, and the most popular one is Kashima. The most beautiful and pure flower in the base already tainted for her Admiral sake.

Some of the Ship Girls try their best to keep their sanity inside the base, but at the end some of it choose to run away. Chika catchs them soon after that, and then they make their shift a full 24-hours. All of them at the end submit their freedom to Chika's grips.

Kashima sighs a little bit, and looks at one of the picture. The picture of her and her sister, Katori. Katori already sunk a long time ago at the hand of the 'Grim Reaper' of Abyssal, Hakai. None of those who assigned at Katori's unit come back to the base that time. And since that, Kashima change a lot.

Suddenly, Kashima's tears dripping through her cheek after remembering the day she lost Katori. Kashima realize that and then clean her face. She then says,

"Katori-nee... What should I do ? I can't stand it anymore..."

Kashima sinks her face to her pillow and start crying. After a while, she calmed down. She walks towards her table and start clean her face. Today, she got a very important customer. An usual customer to be precise, a businessman that give Chika a lot of money in exchange of Kashima service.

She looks at the mirror and sees her empty eyes. She says to herself,

"We could pass this night again... Like usual night when we had sex with him. I believe our Admiral will change..."

Not long after that, she changed her clothing and takes some condom supplied by Chika for the Ship Girls. The clock show that right now is 8 PM. The time where the Naval Base change into a brothel. Not long after that, Kashima hears some knocks at her door. Kashima then looks at the door and says,

"I am still preparing. I will ready soon."

"Please hurry up, Kashima. He is waiting for you."

"I know."

Kashima then close her make up case and stand up. After that, she walks outside and escorted by two army personnels. Kashima walks and arrive at one door with a name sign there, 'Kashima'. Kashima nods a while and enter the room. After that, she help her customer to fulfill his sexual desire.

* * *

"My body... And soul... Can't stand it anymore."

Kashima mumbled that after today shift. She arrived at her bed, and looking at the ceiling. She then says,

"Katori-nee... Is this... Right ? Am I doing it right ?"

Again, Kashima sink her face using her pillow. She can't sustain her pain anymore. The condition at her base, her subordinate, her superior, and everything. She can't stand it anymore. Kashima sobbing under the moon light.

"I come to here... To find out about what happen with my sister. About her fate. But, I never think... Something like this would happen."

Kashima continue to cry and says,

"Why... Why... Why... WHY ?!"

Not long after that, Kashima become a little bit calm and trying her best to sleep. The next morning, she gives the report to one of the envoy given by their admiral about their 'escort' mission. Then, they start their daily routines as a Ship Girls.

But, today Kashima hear a gossip about something. The guy that kills her sister caught at radar several days ago. Kashima quite surprised to hear that. She really interested to the news and try her best to gather the information. But, at the end Kashima only hears,

"But, still our Admiral seems disinterested with that news. She thinks it is only an illusion of those who works at the radar section."

"Umm... If possible, could you tell me where the last time they catch him ?" ask Kashima

"Huh ?"

"Could you tell me, please..."

"It is around 10000 KM east of this base. And he seems moving in circular pattern near our base and Tawi-Tawi base."

"Is that so."

"Well, as long he didn't attack us everything will be fine."

"Yes..."

Kashima thinks a while and keep up her mind. He will going to there. But, as soon she thinks like that, she remembers what happen with Akizuki in the past. She meets Hakai and talks about something, not long after that the base annihilated in just one day.

She re-thinks about something, until her Admiral envoy walks near her and ask her to follow him. Kashima following him to her Admiral, and after that Chika says,

"Kashima, you have my permission to answer my question."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Do you hear some rumor about that goddamn narcissist man that pronounce himself as Abyssal Admiral ?"

"Yes, I am."

"And, do you know that the radar find him around the corner ?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good... Good..."

"..."

After that Chika continue to read her report. Kashima quite restless about something, until Chika says,

"What are you doing here ? Just get out, I don't need you again."

"Sir, yes sir."

"It seems you have some question, what is it ?"

"If... If I sunk, will you..."

"Nah, I will not let you sunk."

"Eh ?"

"Because you are our customer favorite ship girls."

"..."

"That's all. Now, dismiss !"

Kashima really dejected with her answer. Now, she really knows the truth. Her Admiral only cares her as an object, not the same as herself. Not like Admiral Kawano, the one who really close to Ship Girls and now engaged with Shinano.

Right before Kashima walks away, Chika says,

"Ah... About today shift..."

"Yes ?"

"He says he will bring his friend."

"Eh ?"

"And he says about unprotected one."

"You... You will decline it right ?"

"Of course... I accept them because of the money. He pays more."

Kashima only nods to Chika request. Kashima walks away from them with a notice stated that she should start a patrol around the area, so no one in main branch suspicious with their base transaction and works.

Kashima prepares her equipment, together with Hamakaze and Oyashio. Three of them start their patrol routine around the area.

* * *

Hakai moves aimlessly around the water. He quite bored with the situation around the area. He only found some division that patroling around the area, but none of them get his attention. But not long after that, he receives a call from Anemone,

"Hakai-san."

"Oh... Anemone, what is it ?"

"It seems you wandering around that area. Is something wrong ?"

"Nah... I just searching for something."

"Ship Girls, huh ?"

"More or less."

"Or some action ?"

"Heh. Maybe."

"Just an usual you, huh ?"

"Whatever. If you want to meets me, just come here."

"Ok !"

Hakai sighs a little bit, and looks around. A very vast sea around him. He could feels the wave under him and the wind that blows his face. But, suddenly he smiles and says,

"This smell... Someone comes here, huh ?"

Hakai tidy up a bit, and then looks at the horizon. He sees three figures come closer to him. Hakai smiles, and see Kashima, Hamakaze and Oyashio. Kashima and the other stops for a while and then Kashima ask him,

"Are you... That Abyssal Admiral ?"

Hakai then bow and says,

"Yes, I am. My name is Hakai."

"..."

"Rejoice... Wait, why must I said that... I'm not some certain fake priest out there."

"Why are you here ? Are you going to attack some base ?" ask Kashima

"For what you ask that ? Of course, as your enemy I will not answer any question regardings our tactics nor intention."

"So, you really will destroy our base."

Hakai only shrugs and mocks three of them. Kashima knows something inside his mind and knows the man in front of her is the one that sunk Katori the other day. So, she ask him,

"Are you the one... Eh ?!"

Suddenly Hakai pass through Oyashio and Hamakaze, and now stands in front of Kashima. He touch her cheeks and then says,

"Your eyes... Something happens with you, huh ?"

"Eh ? What do you means ?"

"I ask you this... Are you Kashima, sister of Katori ?"

"Yes, I am."

"What Katori tells about you... Is really different."

"..."

"It seems... The flower already tainted so much... It's become really black, and wishing to wither soon."

"What do you means..."

"The eyes... Telling me to kill you..."

"No, I'm not... I... I..."

Hakai then pats her head, and looks at Ayashio and Hamakaze. Both of them can't move their legs because of the fears of death. Hakai aura could kills them instantly, without any hesitation. Hakai then says,

"The same with all of you, right ?"

None of them answer Hakai question. Hakai shrugs again and says,

"But, that's isn't my problem though."

"Hakai-san..."

"Huh ?"

"Could you tell me... Katori-nee..."

"I killed her. But, she is alright at my base."

"Is that so..."

Hakai looks at Kashima a little bit and walks away. But, he feels his cloth tugged by Kashima. Kashima looks at him and smiles. Kashima says,

"Is possible... Could you... make me meet her ?"

"By what ?"

"I can't stand it anymore. They defile my body. They doesn't care about me anymore. They only think I am just an object. I can't stand it..."

"Is it just you or what ?"

"That's..."

"Why are you holding me down ? Why are you asking and approaching the death itself ?"

"I'm not..."

"But, your eyes does."

"I..."

"You are really selfish, Kashima."

"..."

"I'm not interested in doing that, and you still have your chance in doing so."

"I know..."

"Maybe... I will visit you again next time."

Kashima can't looks at his eyes anymore. Hakai then walks away from her and says,

"Until next time, Kashima."

Kashima then orders the other to continue their jobs. Meanwhile, Hakai looks at them from afar and meets with Anemone. Hakai then says,

"Anemone, let's prepare our division to attack somewhere."

"Wew, your mood quite good right now."

"Yes, I am."

"So, this time who is that ?"

"Kashima."

"What happen with her ?"

"A stained flower. Simple."

"Ah... A defiled body. What a shame. But, this one is unique, right ?"

"Not unique, because I know a lot of people must endure it and some of them really want to meet death."

"Then, why are you not kills her right there ?"

"Anemone... Where's the joy in killing those who thinking about suicide ?"

"The same with Akizuki, huh ?"

"Yes."

"But, even I know your eyes shows that you are quite angry about something."

"You could read my eyes. I'm impressed."

"What in your mind ?"

"Those who thinks about suicide are thinking everything already lost and death is the only way. They could lose the burden. The truth is they are a coward."

"Oh, is that so..."

"But, it is not the person fault after all. The people around them also responsible. If they could understand each other, no person could think about suicide."

"But, the world is not like that."

"More people become selfish to themselves and don't care about the other. When someone do suicide, they will show sympathy. But some of it will says, they are a coward and selfish. But, at the end, they should looks at mirror."

"Hahahahahaha..."

"If they open up a little bit, you could save them. But, that thing is really hard in this world. And so at the other world. It's really hard to understand the other. Open up, understanding each other. So, no one will feel lonely and thinking about suicide."

"Why do you think like that ?"

"Human suddenly create boundary between each other. They accidentally divide themselves by something stupid like nationality, race, gender and many more. If the one that depress is someone not on their side, they don't care."

"Hooohhh..."

"But some of people still care though. They will do everything to help each other, even though they are only the minority. Not only in this world, but also at the other world."

"Huh ?"

"Whatever... Just prepare our division."

"No worries, Hakai."

Anemone then calls other about Hakai's request. And Hakai says,

"Kashima... Like I said, I will come there. Just wait for me."

He smiles and laugh before both of them gone inside the mist.

* * *

That night, the one that escort Kashima is Chika itself. They walk together to Kashima room, and after that Chika says,

"Kashima, I just get the report about what you said to that freak."

"..."

"You really want to die, huh ?"

"Yes..."

"But, you can't."

"..."

"So, as your punishment..."

Chika open the door, and Kashima sees a lot of man there. Chika then says,

"Hey, everyone ! Are you waiting for me ?"

"Of course !"

"Now, I will give you something special."

Chika shows Kashima to them and grope her breast. Chika says,

"You know, Kashima really become a bad girl. SO, how about all of you give her a lesson ?"

"Ah ? So, we could do her anything we like ?"

"Yes, even unprotected."

Kashima really surprised with that, and without hearing any of her respond Chika push Kashima to the room and close the door. Kashima looks at the coyote around her, and she lost her will anymore. She doesn't care. Anything she done, is meaningless. She accept her fate now. As a sex doll, for the man.

Chika humming with bunch of money at her hand. She then walks across a lot of people, and at the end she arrives at her office. She open the door and she quite surprised. A man with black attire sits at her chair. She looks at catalog book, and then looks at her. He smiles and says,

"Ah... So you are the owner of this brothel, huh ?"

"Who the hell are you ?!"

"One of your customer. You could said that."

"Why are you even here ?"

"Why ? Of course I want to get one escort."

"..."

"If possible, I want Kashima. She is quite cute, right ? And really popular."

"Well, she is already booked for today."

"How about tomorrow ?"

"Also full."

"Hmmmm, when will I get my turn ?"

"Around next month."

"How about I join the 'assault' that happen right now ?"

Chika quite surprised when Hakai said that. Hakai looks at her face and ask her,

"Why you suddenly look so pale ?"

"How... How... You know that ?"

"Huh ? I could assume like that after I see a lot of people walking to brothel and seems knows each other."

"..."

"How about that ?"

"No, that's one is an private course... You can't..."

"I could pay you a lot of money for that."

"Huh ?!"

Hakai then takes out several from his back, and shows it Chika. Chika looks at the case and checks the money inside it. Hakai gives her approximately 4 million as payment. Chika suddenly says,

"You know I think you could use her."

"What with your sudden change of heart ?"

"Well, this money do talk a lot."

"Hooohhhh... Interesting... Your greed for money really blinds you, huh."

"Ehehehehehe, you could use her anytime you like..."

Hakai suddenly remains silent for a while. Chika looks at him and ask him,

"So, could you tell me your name, please ?"

"My name is Hakai, of course you should know that I am your enemy, right ?"

"But, in matter of business like this... There are no boundary between friend and enemy."

"Hooohhh... Interesting."

"Because the money told me so."

Hakai laughing really hard and looks at her. He then says,

"So, how about you sell all of your friend and your country information to me ?"

"How much will you pay ?"

"Ahahahahahaha... Around 5 Trillion for that information ?"

"Of course, I will !"

"Wow... I really impressed."

"What else do you want ?"

Hakai thinks a little bit, and then ask her,

"How about you joins our ranks ? As an Abyssal Admiral ?"

"Abyssal Admiral ?"

"You could get as much as you like. You could do whatever you like to this world."

"..."

"And you could get unlimited money at the Abyssal !"

"Is that so ?"

"Yes."

"Why are you ask me to join your ranks ?"

"It's simple. What you have done to your comrade is really splendid. I can't deny that."

"Like what ?"

"Killing their hope... Killing them slowly..."

"Yeah, because they should knows their place."

"Ahahahahahaha... So, what's your call ?"

Hakai seems hoping that Chika will reject a blatant lie like that. But, at the end Chika says something that really surprised Hakai,

"I will join you !"

"..."

"I already a little bit bored and … with the main branch here. And I think by joining your ranks I could give the main branch a lot of punishment."

"Yes... Yes... You could regain that."

"I could get a boost for my fame !"

"Yes, you will..."

Chika looks at Hakai, and suddenly freeze to death. Hakai smiles creepily to her, hugs her and says,

"I'm really happy to hear your answer... I'm really happy !"

"Yes, I will join you !"

"Yeah, I know..."

"When I could..."

"But, you know... I hate people like you."

"Huh ? Eh..."

Hakai stabs Chika chest, and not long after that a lot of hook appear behind Hakai. All of them pierce through Chika arms, throat, leg, stomach, and eyes. Hakai then smiles towards Chika that already dead in front of him. He says,

"Well... You are an eyesore for me. Really easy to change of heart... With something called as 'money'."

Hakai then playing with Chika's mouth and then says,

"This mouth... This hand... This eye... All of them already defiled and tainted my garden. I don't like that."

Hakai then creates a hammer and then smash her skulls. He smiles and then smash again her other part. He repeat it until in front of only a broken corpse. Hakai then create a sword and slice her body, so many times. After that, he laughing and says,

"But, at least... I like your honest answer... From your darkness... Ahahahahaha"

Hakai then shoots the remaining and then looks at the windows. From there, he could see the brothel building. So, he walks to outside and calls all of Abyssal that joins him. And now, the time for the judgment.

* * *

Hakai arrived at the front of Brothel building. Together with his Ship Girls, he raid the naval base without letting any human in sight still alive. A commoner. A guard. A Villager. All of them killed by Hakai and the other.

Hakai then enter the building, and he doesn't see anyone there. Hakai then smiles and says,

"It seems, even the guard join the party up there."

"What a low things they have done here." said Fubuki

"Fubuki, right... They need to be punished, poi !" said Yuudachi

"But, we need to remain cautious." said Bismarck

"We know about that, Bismarck... Everything is under control." said Mutsu

"What Bismarck said is true. We are at one of our enemy's lair. So, stay cautious." said Hakai

Everyone nods to his order. So, he order to kill all human on sight, together with the Ship Girls that being used. The Ship Girls later will be taken to Hakai base for Abyssal alteration. As the building consist of two stories, so Hakai Order the Battleship and Carrier Class at the first floor, meanwhile the rest following him to second floor.

As soon he arrives at second floor, Hakai could hear a lot of girl moaning. He sighs a little bit and says,

"Those pig... Only care about their sexual life. Haaah..."

"Ahahahaha... Like you didn't do that with her." said Katori

"Whatever."

Hakai walks and assign everyone to each door, until he arrives at door with 'Ooyodo' name at the sign. Katori looks there and then to Hakai. She then pats him and says,

"So, Do you care about the other Ooyodo ?"

"There are only one Asami. No more." said Hakai

"Then, let me deals this one. And, you console my little sister. How about that ?"

"Deal..."

"So, do you need her ?"

"Kashima or this fake Ooyodo ?"

"Of course the later."

"No, just kill her and let her body decomposs here."

"As you wish."

Katori stays at the door, while Hakai still walking towards Kashima door. After he arrives at the front door, he open it and sees something really horrible there. Around 50 men packed inside the room, with Kashima that already mind break being assaulted by three men at once. Not only that, some of them even whip her. Hakai looks around the room and see some handcuff, used candle, and ball gag. He closes his eyes, until one man sees him. He stand up and says,

"What the hell are you doing here ! This is private use only !"

"Admiral Murakami let me come here..."

As soon Kashima hears that voice, she looks at the door and sees Hakai. She faintly smiles towards him, and ask him quitely,

"Please... Kill... Me..."

Hakai hears Kashima plea, and looks around him. Until, the packed of the leader walks to Hakai and says,

"Hey, you little brat ! This one is my personal use. How in this world that bitch let you come here ?"

"A little bit persuasion... That's all."

"Oh... Money."

"You know it. She really loves money, so I give it to her."

"Ahahahahahaha... So, you give it to her. How much ?"

"Around 4 million."

"What ?! You quite rich. I'm impress."

"Well, what do you expect from me."

"Then you could join us... Come... Come..."

The man walks again towards Kashima that already submit to all the man inside there. Hakai smiles and says,

"I will gives all of you the same gift that I give to Chika."

All the man inside there really surprised to hear that. All of them gathered and looks at Hakai once more. Hakai smiles and says,

"I like your heart... All of you really honest to yourself. Impressive."

"What do you said ?"

"Nothing. So, what about that ? Will you accept it ?"

"Of course, we will."

"OK..."

"How much you will... Huh ?"

Suddenly, Hakai swings a hammer towards one man and destroy his skull. Hakai then says,

"Ah... I forgot to tell you what the gift is."

"You..."

"A chance to meet your maker. Simple."

"Guard ! Hey, Guard ! There is one strange person here."

"All of you will meet your maker... So, the ugly flower will gone forever."

"Hey ! Guard... Guard !"

All the man and Kashima looks at Hakai. A black aura emerge around Hakai body. His eyes become pure red, and some strange hand around him. A hand that almost like a hand of devil. He smiles to everyone and says,

"Ah... Did you ask for guard to come here ? They will not come."

"What ?!"

"Those drunkard doesn't aware that WE attack this base."

"Ah... Aaaahh..."

"They easily beaten to death by all of us. Even, some of them already join at the stomach of sharks perhaps."

"You... You monster !"

Hakai laughs really hard, and then he starts attacking all the man there. One by one sliced, hammered, pierced, and hooked by him. Suddenly, one gunshot heard by the survivor and Kashima, together with Hakai that body that falling to the ground. One of the man shot Hakai at his head.

All of them looks each other, and then they praise the shooter. They gather around Hakai and laugh to him. Even one of them says,

"EH... This one actually really weak."

"I agree..."

"Hey, how about we do Kashima again ?"

"Nice Idea."

As soon all of them look at Kashima, they feel that their leg touch something. They look below them and see a lot of hand. And not only that, they hear Hakai stand up and laughing. Hakai looks at them and says,

"You think I could killed by that toys ? What a dork."

"You... You..."

"If I could killed by that... I already dead from a long time ago."

"Hi... Hiiiii..."

"Hey... Where is your high and mighty attitude... Where is you happy face that mocking me ?"

"Go... Go away..."

"Ah... What is this sensation ? Happy ? Angry ? I don't know..."

"Let me alive... Please... LET ME ALIVE !"

"Ahahahahahaha... Beg... Beg for your life ! Come on ! Show me that face !"

"Let me alive... let me alive... please."

"Ok, I will let you alive."

"Ah..."

Suddenly, the hand become a stakes and pierce all of the man there. Hakai then smirks and says,

"Just kidding... Fufufufufu."

After that, the aura gone. Hakai sees at the middle of the room. Kashima that already lost her strength to walk. Hakai walks there, and then touch her cheeks. And then, he says,

"I'm sorry... I don't put it into account that the situation here really bad."

"That's... Alright..."

"So, what do you want to ask me ?"

"How... Is... Katori..."

"She is here... At Ooyodo's room."

"Is that so..."

"Do you want to meet her ?"

"Yes... And... Stay... With... Her..."

"Then, close your eyes now."

Kashima smiles at Hakai and then closes her eyes. Hakai then pierces through Kashima heart and officially sunk her. After that, Katori comes to her room and sees her sister that already messed up by man that already killed by Hakai before. Katori looks down and says,

"Hakai-san, thank you."

"No problem... All you need to do is bring her body."

"Sir, yes sir."

Hakai then walks to the pier, together with the other. As soon as he arrived at the pier, he says,

"Anemone, start the bombardment."

"Sir, yes sir."

All of them moves away from the base, and the bombardment started. The naval engulfed by flame and in matter of second, no human stay alive there. Together with that, Hakai and his division gone under the moon light.

* * *

Several weeks later,

Hakai sits at his office and playing harmonica. Not long after that, he get a document from one person. As soon he looks in front of him, he sees Kashima and Katori. Hakai looks at the document, and says,

"So, the training for destroyer will start next week... Ok, I accept it."

"Thank you very much, Hakai" said Katori

"No worries."

Hakai then looks at Kashima and ask her,

"So, are already used to the situation here ?"

"Ah, yes I am." said Kashima

"Don't worry, we will not do something like what that Admiral done to you."

"I know about it. All of the girls here said something good about you."

"Heh ? Are they ?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

Hakai then stand up and start walking towards the door. Katori and Kashima following him from behind. They already make an appointment with Yuudachi, Shigure and Akizuki to plant new flower at their base.

But, as soon they passed through the door, everything there freeze. And Hakai looks at his back. He says,

"I believe all of you will think I am become soften a little."

He laughs a little bit, and then says,

"Well, unfortunately no. I will stay the same like you always love. Ahahahahahaha."

After that, he looks around and then says,

"Well... Well... Until we meet again next time. After all, this one is too far ahead from the one that all of you know, but at least you will knows something happen with me in the past. Hopefully all of you will wait for it... Ahahahahaha"

Then, Hakai smiles and says,

"Again... See you next time."

* * *

HakunoKazuki here !

I don't know what inside my mind to create this one shot story. Really, I don't know it. But, I really appreciate it if all of you give a review apart from the Grammar. (Yes, I know my Grammar is suck and right now I am still improving my skill)

And about this chapter, there is a little sneak about the several chapter at Deep Abyss. Probably this story will be added to Deep Abyss as soon as the last chapter posted there. Hopefully I could done it as soon as I could.

Ok, that's all from me. See you next time !


End file.
